The Avez Curse
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Black cuervo and El Tigre are woring together to destroy her family curse. But will it work? And what's keeping Freida from objectiong to this obviously horrible plan?
1. The first promise

Back story—they are finishing up high school and Miracle city has decided ((Courtesy of Police Chief Suarez)) that El Tigre needs to figure out if he's good or evil by the end of the summer. The prom was last night and Manny and Frieda went together as a friend date. Black Cuervo wrecked the prom and during the battle Cuervo's old bolt necklace fell—this is about noon the day after

* * *

El Tigre gulped to himself. Frieda, in the bushes behind him gave him a thumb up as he walked to the purple lair of the flock of fury. He sheepishly rang the bell to the lair of the Flock of fury. A loud birdcall was heard. Voultora opened the door

"And what do _you_ want?" She snarled viciously. El Tigre shrugged a bit

"Um…I just wanna talk to Z—er—Cuervo." He smiled, even more sheepish. He had found out Black Cuervo's real identity at the super Villain fashion show last year, but had kept it mum due to the fact that she would probably just have another trick, not even Zoe knew he knew—Frieda never stopped thinking they were the same person in the first place. Voultora pointed harshly in the direction of what he assumed was Cuervo's room. The sign on the door proved him right as he knocked. "Um, Cuervo…It's me…El Tigre. Can we talk?" Black Cuervo opened the door all right, lasers' out.

"WHAT—what else could you possibly want with my life!!!" She screamed. Tigre backed up a few steps back

"Hey…Cuervo…new lasers?"

"I got them for my Quinceañera—three years ago, but you are _so_ stupid, I don't even care" Black Cuervo snarled, turning her back to him. El Tigre snorted at that, before Cuervo could even turn to question him he slipped the necklace back over her head.

"I doubt it." Tigre's smile could be heard in his voice as she suddenly clasped it to her heart. "You should have asked me to prom; it was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I was looking for a date."

"Would you have said yes?" Cuervo questioned, before answering her own question "I doubt it" She quoted him coldly. Tigre looked hurt

"I might have, I _was_ desperate" he tried to joke, but then turned serious. "I'm still sorry for that night years ago. I wish I could make it up to you" he admitted. Cuervo turned to him, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Tigre, I don't really think you realized exactly how much you hurt me." She sighed and went inside the room. "You might as well come in and sit down" She called back to him. Tigre sat on her large purple and black Canopy bed. The whole room was purple, dark purple rug, light purple walls and dresser, dark purple vanity with a medium purple brush rammed through it…wait, he'd ask her about that later. Cuervo came back with a large light purple photo album. "Now, you don't know this, but I am secretly Zoe Aves…I tell you this because of a horrible family condition. We call it the Aves Curse-we meet Riveras, fall in love with Riveras, get dumped by Riveras, marry the rebound, get knocked up, divorce the rebound, and have a daughter that to falls in love with a Rivera." She sighed, taking off her helmet, her hair had been changed from the 'emo' style she wore in school; now flipping away from her face and letting her lovely red eyes and the normally obscured part of her face show. She opened up the photo album to the first picture. A young pretty teenager was making a funny face at them, next to her a young man tried to one up her in the department, another slide and she was in his arms, he was looking at her adoringly. Manny only recognized the man by the fact his mask was on in the last shot. "'White Pantera' broke Carmelita's heart in high school; oh you don't know who she is… Vueltera" She explained. The next picture in the book was even worse. His gran papi was on a horse with a beautiful young woman, with a tearful bride in the background reaching out for him. "Need I say more?" Next picture Justice Jaguar spinning a gun on one finger, talking to a lovely woman in a black western costume with white boa, gloves, and shoes, and whose upper face was in a black mask with white feathers…through jail bars. "Justice Jaguar used 'The Swan' the same way you used me, he started to think of her more like a good friend then anything…she never quite got over the heartbreak when he let it slip he proposed to another." She flipped another page to a gorgeous woman with a multicolor peasant top, a black jacket, a long black skirt, and a black bandana with a multicolor trim. Next to her was the Mighty Cheater, holding her close and pointing at something off camera. "He only got close to Parrot-dice to steal her treasure; she was the only Aves that got her revenge. The next page was of a young woman, Manny couldn't see her face because she was in black knight armor but she had on a long black skirt with white streaks and spots. The boots of the man riding beside her gave him no doubt who it was. "Golden Leon loved 'Loon de doom'…that is until he realized who she was." She flipped to another picture; this woman was just as lovely as her descendants—a red sort of paint coating around her eyes and a dark green Aztec looking dress that faded into black. "She was Cuckoo ___vuela. She got the closest, but one day, Dark Lepord didn't come back…he wrote to her later, saying he might be evil but he owned up to his mistakes…he got another girl pregnant." She turned to the next page in the book. The woman on the page was her older, prettier, fully developed spitting image…the man beside her looked just like the boy sitting down on the bed only, again older and more filled out. "The original El Tigre; y the original Black Cuervo; he dumped her to save her, he knew she would go crazy along with him if he didn't let her go, by the time she realized she'd been tricked he was dead. Another page, normal looking teenagers in a black and white setting "I wish I could blame it on powers but before they were even there, this mess started." With a sigh she closed the book. "Now do you understand?"El Tigre turned back into Manny, nodding slowly._

___"I __do ____want to make it up to you Cuervo, especially now since I feel eight times as bad…I got it-I'll break the Avis Curse!!!" Zoe looked at him, one eye narrowed in confusion, head tilted and sending some hair back across her eye. "If __you____ breakup with me, then the Avis Curse will be forever broken! I'm gonna tell you before anyone but my family and Frieda—the choice, I'm choosing good, but that's great 'cause then you just say your disgusted with me and boom the curse is gone" Zoe's eyes widened in recognition and she nodded slowly _

_"__You really think that will work, don't you?" Manny nodded happily; Zoe sighed "Sadly nothing you do could make me fall out of love with you, the proof being how I managed not to throw you out of the house for an idea that stupid". Manny's eyes snapped open unhappily—he really __had____ thought it was a good plan._

"Then I will just have to prove how horrible Riveras are, and then you'll _have_ to dump me…after all no Rivera has ever kept a bride longer then it took a son to get there. You'll be running away after about a month. THIS I SWEAR" He exclaimed. Zoe giggled at the familiar catch phrase, Manny blushed; nobody thought him funny…except Frieda of course. "So it's about 1:15 now, I'll pick you up around…

"2:00?" Zoe helped

"Sure, and we can go to…

"The new movie Coraline…I heard it was good" Zoe intervened again as Manny searched his mind, the grateful boy nodded and, turning into El Tigre, he left.

* * *

"So Dude what happened?" The Blue haired maniac asked as soon as he left and changed back. Frieda hadn't changed much in four years, the only thing that had changed was her hair getting longer and her fighting better…and she had a slightly better track record for the maximum time out of Sartana's lair at a time was jumped all the way up to a full day…granted she'd been on vacation.

"I'm picking up Cuervo at 2:00 and taking her to the new movie Coraline" Manny said happily to his best friend.

"Wait, she wrecked our prom, so you're dating her?! What now?" Frieda's expression portrayed even more confusion then her words.

"Well…kinda—it's this weird family curse thing that she's trying to stop and to stop it I have to date her first" Manny's explanation fell on death ears as Frieda continued on her rant

"She's _EVIL _and besides now she'll just like you even more then she already dose…unless your stabbing her in the back and stuff again, cause that was AWESOME!!!" Manny rolled his eyes at his hyperactive friend and continued to walk with her to his house.

"Frieda I would _really_ appreciate it if you backed me up on this…we all know what my dad's gonna say about this…

As predicted as soon as Manny told his father what he was doing the ranting started

"Black Cuervo? She is the scourge of the skies; the evil to end all evil, and Manny what would you dating her do to your reputation right before you turn good huh?" Rodolfo demanded of his seventeen year old son. Manny thought for a bit

"Well, if they ask I'll just say it was a 'last hurrah' that's believable, right" Manny asked his father hopefully. Rodolfo sighed, but nodded his head. "Great, I gotta go to that movie, see ya dad." And with that statement he turned into Tigre and ran out the door. Frieda sighed.

"You don't think anything'll happen…do you?" She asked Rodolfo. The man shrugged and Frieda sighed, before going into Manny's room to wait.

* * *

At 11:00 Tigre snuck in, granted, he _was_ eighteen, he didn't need anyone to tell him how late he could be out, but he preferred not to wake up his family. He turned into Manny and fell into bed and right on top of Frieda.

"OWWW!!! What in the—Dude where have you been!?" The blue haired girl was unaware if the time and so didn't curb her voice in the slightest. Manny grabbed her mouth and shushed her.

"Well, the movie was sold out, so we got a later show…then we went to the park to waste time , then we ended up staying to late, and Cuervo packed a picnic…she's actually a really good cook. Well, we went to see Coraline, and then we snuck into the Knowing. She _really_ has good taste in movies. Then it was time for dinner, I walked her back home…and—well, here we are." He shrugged at the end of his slight rant and fell on the bed. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired, Cuervo's exhausting." Though it was a slight insult his face held a smile as he faded to sleep. Frieda looked down at him worriedly

"Oh No"

* * *

Hi—I have to put it to a vote. Who does Frieda end up with?

Sergio? (I can't really see this pairing and even if it wins I'll try twice and like give up.)

Django? (I have like the rest of the story written for this so faster updates…this is my fave one)

Diego? (Dr. Chipotle jr. This is hard but not impossible and not un—seeable, tell me what ya think!!!)


	2. Captureif only he'd CARE

AND THE WINNER IS ((I'd have added another filler chap to give people a chance to vote but it's a landslide)) Django!!! It's my favorite pairing. ((Also, I can't remember what his teeth look like, so let's just say yellow until further notice))

Frida was near pulling her hair out. Manny had a dreamy expression still on his face. _'Don't tell me he's actually starting to_ like_ her'_ Frida thought helplessly as she dragged him to the arcade. She was bent on rotting Cuervo right out of his mind.

"The arcade" She sighed triumphantly. "The only thing that rots your brain faster than TV, but is less boring then a speech." Frida smiled happily and started to pull Manny up the stairs when suddenly, or not suddenly as villains attacked on a daily basis in Miracle City, Sartana rose from the ground with her skeleton banditos. "Man" Frida groaned as Manny broke out of his stupor to attack her…heading away from the arcade. "Dude—it's _just_ Sartana my dad can handle it" She called—to no avail as El Tigre was already slicing through skeletons to reach Sartana. Frida sighed ad looked around for something to help with. She spotted a stick "Perfecto" She grabbed it and started swinging at banditos.

"Prepare to be defeated Sartana!!!" El Tigre shouted. Sartana looked at him skeptically. She smirked and strummed a chord on her guitar. Instantly all the banditos that had just been destroyed reformed into one supper bandito, which then grabbed him. "I didn't see that coming…probably should have though." The eighteen year old murmured to himself. He looked around for his missing friend to see that Frida was already captured by a normal bandito. "Dang" He murmured. Sartana cackled happily. "You won't get away with this Sartana" Manny promised as he struggled in his imprisonment. Sartana raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me, unless you've forgotten Puma Loco's on vacation and White Phanthera is sick." El Tigre thought about that one.

"Um, there's Plata Peligrosa…and the Albino Burrito" He made a sort of shrugging motion within his imprisonment. Sartana cackled again—as if driving her point home.

"Oi Sartana" Came a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Black Cuervo standing there with her lasers out. "Drop the boyfriend" She snarled, her lasers emitted a raspberry sent as she fired into the fray. She effortlessly destroyed the super bandito holding El Tigre. As he fell she caught him in the air. "Oh, and Tigre, I'm not sure if this is the right time, but my mother got us two tickets to the new carnival in town…you wanna go?"

"I'd love to but, first things first—we need to get rid of Sartana's guitar." He told her. Cuervo nodded and they swung back around to attack Sartana once more. Sartana had, by this point taken off her guitar and was blasting at them. Cuervo was avoiding all of the energy rays and still managing to get close to Sartana. She was stopped by the skeleton banditos, but she dropped El Tigre close enough to Sartana. She continued blasting banditos as he avoided the blasts from the Mystic guitar. Tigre pushed out his claw and Sartana shot at it, knocking it off course without realizing that the chain was a distraction. He'd ran at her and now grabbed the guitar and smashed it on the ground like he was at a concert. Screams sounded as Sartana and all the banditos went underground. Tigre smiled at Cuervo…Cuervo smiled at Tigre…and they held hands and walked off together…completely not noticing Frieda was missing.

"—offh" Were the sounds made by one blue haired maniac as she flew through the realm of the underworld and right into her normal cell. "Aww, again." She pouted. Her cell had actually been modified for her she was there so much. Posters of her favorite bands hung on the now baby blue walls. The bed had been removed as she rarely stayed overnight with her best friend saving her, a beanbag chair now took its place. A table was set up by the bars for the banditos she'd taught poker and there was a mini fridge with small snacks in the other corner. She had in the other corner a desk on which sat a pad and pen along with a guitar to write songs. She went over there at once and picking up the guitar started playing angrily. "_Cuervo is dating Tigre, which wouldn't upset me but she's really Zoë Avez and so my best friend is dating my worst enemy and I HATE THEM BOTH_" At the last note she ran her hand just plain over the strings, not paying attention to notes until there was a snicker from the other side of the room. She jumped backwards, dropping the guitar in the process. "Who's there!!!?" She called at once, it was a bandito of course, but the walls were white with some of the bones from Sartana's enemies so it was always hard to see them. Two red spots on the wall blink…wait, the spots blinked? Yep they did it again as a candy corn grin spread across the face. As her vision adjusted she could tell who it was. "Django?"

The skeletal boy, or rather man as he was eighteen, snickered again. "No, don't mind me chika, keep it up, I needed a good laugh" He snickered again, not realizing how angry he was making her. "What's the second verse—hate her, hate him, but if I kill them both they'll still be together?" That one was it for the boy; he collapsed onto the floor, still laughing.

"Hey, I'm _ANGRY _and it's called poetic license…or creative license…my mom's a judge I'll win either way!!!" She called at him through the bars. Django pulled himself off the floor, still laughing

"If that's your excuse…" He trailed off, still snickering. She pouted her face becoming red.

"Yeah, well…you're a dodo head!!!" She stuck her tongue out at him. This caused him to grin and rose what was supposed to be an eyebrow.

"Yeah? I'd be nicer to the one cooking your food." He smirked as she paled.

"WHAT" She asked at once. He shrugged

"We captured you pretty early this time, so Nana sent me to see if you'd had breakfast" Her retort was cut off from a growl of her stomach. He tilted her head and looked at her, still smirking. "Guess that answers that question." He said amusedly. He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder "I'll see what the 'dodo head' can whip up" he chuckled. Frieda sighed, picking up her guitar again.

"Well, at least if he kills me it'll be better then seeing those two attack each other in the wrong way." She murmured, sitting down and actually strumming the guitar in case Django came back. After a while she was playing the newest song for her band. She sighed, it was missing something, something on her part, she replayed the guitar part and about halfway through another riff cut in. As surprised as she was, she continued playing, that was JUST what the song needed—a duet. As the part ended she looked up smiling. "WOAH that was _AWESOME"_ She finally saw who'd been playing along with her, an incredibly smug Django. "Dude, when'd you turn back up?"

"About five minutes. But I heard you from the kitchen, so I grabbed my guitar." He placed the aforementioned instrument back on his back. He disappeared yet again, and this time he came back with a tray of food. "Hope you don't mind eggs" He shrugged as he slipped the omelets through the cage bars. She shook her head

"Nope, and dude that was WICKED!" Django shrugged the complement off, he was fully aware of how well he played. "Hey, how'd you like to play in that song for the band? It sounds awesome with you there." Django looked up, slightly surprised. He wasn't often invited to join groups now that he thought about it, and ho could say if it was fun or not. He shrugged playing it off

"Eh, why not…I got nothin' better to do." He sighed.

"COOL" Frieda cheered. 'Now I can make lyrics." She stopped pencil hovering over the pad.

"Don't you make lyrics first?" He asked-thoroughly confused by her backwards process.

"That's only if you feel lyrics, duh—I feel music, so I have to sew the lyrics in." She smiled. Django thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense" He smiled back at her. "So what's the song going to be about?"

Frieda scowled "I don't know...I never know I just…try to figure it out." She threw her hands up in exasperation. Django laughed at her but offered to help, and they spent the next few hours talking about music before the wall was finally blown open. Django made himself scarce, not wanting to get caught in the fight, and Frieda noticed the time, and grew angry at Manny leaving her there for that long. But she was sure he had an excuse so she played off her anger like a joke. "Geez Tigre what, couldn't get away from black crazy? It took you so long I was…" Frieda trailed off at seeing that the woman was not in fact Tigre. Voltura took a look around the bone lair—her lasers up as if waiting to get attacked. When she didn't she aimed them for Frieda's cell.

"Get back" She ordered. Frieda scowled.

"Where's Tigre?" she demanded. Voltura glared at her.

"Are chu his girlfriend?" At Frieda's denial she cut her off. "LIES, you probably are the girl on the side, and even if chu weren't where he is, is of NO CONSERN to chu." Frieda growled at her as she continued. "Now, I got a call to let out a blue haired girl wit goggles and I'll blast the door open whether or not chu back up." It was now a glaring contest, unbroken until Frieda finally accepted defeat and walked backwards to the opposite side of the cell. Voltura blasted her cell apart, picked her up in one arm, and flew her back home. Frieda walked into her room, ignoring the worried calls from her father, though by the sounds of it, Sartana had called when Tigre didn't show up to rescue her. She ignored her sisters who, for once were actually concerned about her. She ignored her mother, whom had come home from work early in order to be there when she got back. She went straight to her room and lie on her bed, face in her pillow. When she woke up hours later, she noticed that her pillow was in fact, wet. She sighed and went over to her songbook. Without really thinking she began to write. As she looked down, she noticed it wasn't music she'd written…but a song. She titled it and went downstairs to her worried family, assuring them she was alright. Her father looked worried, but after giving her a hug he gave the kind of smile reserved for when she was upset and her best friend…other then Manny, came to fix it.

"Hija, you have a visitor." Her father beamed when she came downstairs. Her mother nodded

"A nice young man" She thought for a second. "We didn't catch his name though." Frieda turned into the family room to see her sisters talking to someone she didn't recognize. All she could tell was that he was around her age with tanned skin and curly dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He sat on the couch like her belonged there, not facing her and answering his sister's questions with ease. She listened, he went to her school…known her since she eighth grade.

"Frieda" one of the twins finally noticed her and waved her over. The boy stood and looked dead at her. She paused, he was cute. And she most definitely didn't know the kid in ripped jeans and her band's t-shirt in front of her. But there was _something _familiar about him. Something more in his emerald green eyes then in the wicked awesome face paint that surrounded them, just…something.

"Frieda" He hugged her close, "Hey, just wanted to work out the band schedule, we didn't have a chance because of Vicky, granted you'll probably be over by my grandma's house again soon but, better safe then sorry ya know?" She nodded distractedly as her sisters hurried out the room. "And you left this there" He pulled out the song she'd finished before with…as she looked up the boy's eyes flashed red.

"Oh! Hey, I didn't know you could…" She paused fully aware of the fact most of her friends were female and her father might be a bit curious…"Come over this late" She finished. It _was _late, like ten. "I actually just wrote a new one…needs music though. He nodded and they went up to her room, where guitars could be herd until he went home at midnight.


	3. Annoucement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


End file.
